ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 8: Sons of Garmadon
Season 8 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Sons of Garmadon, is an upcoming season. It is preceded by Season 7 and will be succeeded by Season 9. Lloyd is the focus Ninja, the Sons of Garmadon are the villainous faction of the season, ran by a mysterious force known as The Quiet One. The first 7 minutes of the first episode premiered on July 23, 2017, at the San Diego Comic-Con as part of the preview. The trailer was released January 5, 2018. The first episode will be released in Australia on January 19th, 2018. To familiarize new fans brought in by The LEGO Ninjago Movie, the design of the Ninjas' suits and faces are based off their movie designs. The season also recasts Sam Vincent as the voice of Lloyd, supplanting Jillian Michaels, who voiced the character in every previous episode. Plot A year after the loss of Master Wu, the Ninja, led by the newly dubbed Master Lloyd, must protect the Royal Family and prevent a group known as the Sons of Garmadon from successfully reviving Lord Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection using the oni masks. Cast *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Kai - Vincent Tong *Zane - Brent Miller *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Ray - Vincent Tong *Maya - Jillian Michaels *Samurai X *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Luke Cunningham *Chopper Maroon *Killow - Garry Chalk *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Hutchins Designs All the Ninja's designs have been changed so the transition for new fans that came from The LEGO Ninjago Movie would be easier. Now all the Ninja look more like their Movie counterparts; all of them except Kai have been currently seen in sneak peaks. Kai himself was seen in a leaked screen shot with out his mask. *In a video posted by Brent Miller,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcKnG0JKCP0 The Hageman Brothers stated that Kai's hair will be "more wild" and high, presumably like his movie counterpart. He has his movie self's thinner eyebrows. *Jay has freckles and lost the notch on his eyebrow. The Hageman Brothers said that he always had freckles, but they never knew they were there. He has his movie self's dark-brown hairpiece. *Cole no longer has his scar but there will be some short of explanation.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/923791272355221504 He has longer hair and his eyes now have a more tired look to them, as his movie counterpart does. He has his movie self's eyebrows. *Zane has a new holographic projector that allows him to "transform" into anyone and change from titanium form to human form, without having actual flesh. He now has his hairpiece from the movie, and the same blue eyes in human form. Of the ninja, he looks the most like his pre-Season 8 self, with the same eyebrows and mouth, and his Titanium form having the same face. *Lloyd looks nearly identical to his movie counterpart, with longer hair and green eyes that glow when he uses Spinjitzu. *Nya's hair is wilder and she has a mole on her cheek. According to Tommy Andreasen, Jay refers to it as "a mark of eternal beauty." She has her movie hair and mouth, and looks nearly identical to her movie counterpart, similar to Lloyd. Episodes Notes *Despite Lloyd having a new voice actor, and the Ninja all gaining new suits based on their movie counterparts, all the other Ninja retain their previous voice actors.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/899915581796884480 The Ninja were redesigned to be closer to their movie counterparts in order to make the link between the show and the movie easier for new fans. The eighth season remains canonical to the previous seasons, despite the design changes to all of the Ninja. *Dan and Kevin Hageman will return to write this season. Previously, they handed over the writing duties to David Shayne for Day of the Departed and Season 7, as the brothers were occupied with another project. *Like the previous four seasons, this season will contain ten episodes. *Lloyd will have a new voice actor in the form of Sam Vincent, making this the first season not to feature Jillian Michaels in the role, and the first time one of the Ninja is given a different voice actor in the series. *As confirmed by Tommy Andreasen via Twitter, a new character, who is a big Ninjago fan around the age of 9 or 10, will be introduced in this season, in episode 7. In May 2017, Andreasen hosted a contest where Ninjago fans submitted their artwork that would be displayed by the character.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/861647152329740288/photo/1 *According to Tommy Andreasen, Cole will play a "great" role in Season 8.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/868770013804720128 However, he is not the focus character, so this most likely means he will just have more to do than in Hands of Time. *Various things will be revealed in this season, such as the First Spinjitzu Master's origins, the identity of the new Samurai X, the fates of P.I.X.A.L. and the Ultra Dragon, and how Zane inherited his Ice element. *For April Fools day, Tommy Andreasen posted a status on Twitter with three events from Season 8, two of which are real and one of which is fake. The three events stated that Cole would do a lot of singing, that there would be old recurring enemies, and that a new ninja would join the team. So far, the only confirmed event is that there would be old recurring enemies, as Garmadon will be ressurected in this season. *The elemental powers of both Wu and Garmadon will be explained in a great capacity.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/860042255176003584 *Cyrus Borg, Dareth, Ronin, and Misako will all continue to be vital characters throughout the season, while Ray and Maya will also return in some capacity. *A new character known as Harumi, Princess of Ninjago, will be introduced.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/939372234669309952 *Skylor will return for this season, yet is unknown if she will make a cameo or have a large role. It is confirmed her relationship with Kai is expected to develop more in this season. It will also be revealed what happened to her powers, and if she still has them.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/895169730767708161 *Tommy Andreasen addressed Season 8 as "Next Level Ninjago," implying a major change in the series' tone or story. *The title of the season and a clip were revealed at San Diego Comic-Con. *Tommy Andreasen has confirmed that the Ninjago alphabet will be shown in Season 8. *As a result of LEGO's massive redesigning of the Ninja, Cole will not have his scar in Season 8. There will be some form of an explanation.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/941352551206785024 *According to Tommy Andreasen, the first episode was made to be ready for release by January 1st, 2018.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/947491645435637761 *A 90-second trailer was released on January 5th, 2018. *The art direction of Sons of Garmadon was based on the 1988 Japanese film, Akira.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/937000519180042240 *All of the Ninja (except for Jay) now have their weapons from The LEGO Ninjago Movie. *Three teasers were realesed on January 16th, 2018: Power of the Oni Masks, about Oni Masks, Mysterious Biker Gang, about Sons of Garmadon, and A Royal Encounter, about relationship between Lloyd and Harumi. *While using the Mask of Vengeance, Mr. E is the sixth antagonist the Ninja have battled that possesses four arms, the previous five being Samukai, Lord Garmadon, the Giant Stone Warrior, General Kozu and Nadakhan. *Ninjago City is receiving a complete redesign to represent the city seen in the LEGO Ninjago Movie. *This season has the longest time jump of any previous season. Spoilers *Canonically, the reason for the Ninjas' new looks is a side effect of the Hands of Time and Wu being lost in the time, somehow altering the present. *Tommy Andreasen had stated that someone will die in Season 8.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/879425379878002688 *Garmadon's appearance is the same as his appearance in The LEGO Ninjago Movie, as seen with his minifigure in 70643 Temple of Resurrection. The difference being that part of Garmadon's rib-cage is exposed, with a purple liquid oozing out. *It is confirmed that Dark Magic will appear in Season 8. *Killow will obtain the mask of deception. *Mr. E will obtain the mask of vengeance. *Ultra Violet will obtain the mask of hatred. *In the Power of the Oni Masks teaser, a portal is seen opening and a set of eyes can be seen on the other side. This is most likely Lord Garmadon's resurrection. *Master Wu is seen in the official trailer for the season, confirming his return in one way or another. References de:Staffel 8 Category:Seasons Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu